¿En el infierno?
by Tsukumiyomi
Summary: Las chicas despertaron de repente en un lugar desconocido, ¿Dónde están y cómo llegaron ahí? o más importante, ¿Cómo saldrán de ahí? One-shot, Konami.


"Onee-chan, ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé Tsukasa, no lo sé." Kagami no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su alrededor, aparentemente estaban en una habitación, sin puertas y con una larga ventana, por ella se podía ver que abajo de la habitación había varios pisos formados por una piedra roja, como en el interior de un volcán, aparecían y desaparecían completamente al azar llamas al rojo vivo de varios metros de altura, y géisers expulsaban lava a una velocidad que desafiaba las leyes de la física.

"O estamos en el infierno o en un videojuego de Zelda." Dijo Konata al ver los géisers de lava.

"¿Infierno?" Preguntó Tsukasa asustada. "¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada malo, solo esa vez que no pude alimentar al pecesito de onee-chan porque estaba ocupada enviando mensajes de texto, pero..."

"¡Konata! Deja de asustar a Tsukasa." Dijo Kagami, aunque se podía ver en su tono de voz que estaba un poco asustada también.

"Me temo que estoy con Izumi-san esta vez, Kagami-san." Dijo Miyuki con su característico tono de lectura. "Este lugar o al menos el que se encuentra afuera de esta habitación se ve como distintos autores del siglo XIV han retratado al infierno."

"P-pero si ni siquiera recuerdo haber muerto." Dijo Kagami empezando a perder las esperanzas.

"Yo tampoco Kagami-san, pero, ¿Tienes una mejor idea de dónde estamos?" Preguntó Miyuki con un tono serio de voz.

Kagami ya no supo que decir, pero Konata. "A mi no me interesa donde estamos lo que me interesa es salir de aquí." Dijo Konata mientras se lanzó hacia la ventana para intentar romperla, lo que resultó en un intento inútil y solo lastimó su hombro. Después de eso Konata se sentó a sobarse.

"Ahora que la hiperactiva se calmó, detengámonos a pensar." Dijo Kagami con un tono más tranquilo. "Nadie de nosotros recuerda haber muerto, y en este lugar no estamos sufriendo eternamente, así que aunque lo que esté allá afuera fuera el infierno, este lugar no lo es."

"Pero entonces ¿Qué es este lugar, onee-chan?"

"No lo sé, pero si esperamos un poco tal vez lo sabremos." Dijo Kagami mientras se sentó un momento a pensar, las otras chicas no sabían qué hacer, así que simplemente se sentaron también.

Pasaron las horas y nada ocurrió, las chicas estaban sentadas pensando y reflexionando, más tiempo que pasaba más se asustaba Tsukasa y más tiempo que pasaba más posibles situaciones se formaban en la mente de Konata, en casi todas ella era la protagonista de un videojuego de aventura y salvaba al mundo del apocalipsis, usando simplemente hadoukens y equipamiento que obtenía a lo largo de su épica aventura.

El ciclo continuó repitiéndose hasta que Kagami habló. "Konata, sé que no lo has hecho, pero igual voy a preguntar, ¿Has leído la Divina Comedia?"

"¿La Divina Comedia? ¿Ese libro de Dante? Solo he visto parodias en videojuegos y anime, ¿Por qué preguntas Kagamin?"

"Porque creo que estamos en el Limbo." Dijo Kagami con un tono que indicaba que ya no le importa nada.

"¿El Limbo? ¿Qué es e-"

"El Limbo es una creencia cristiana." Miyuki empezó su lectura. "Es donde se cree que va la gente que no ha cometido ningún pecado, pero que tampoco es cristiana, no es el cielo, ni el infierno, simplemente es un lugar donde pasan la eternidad sin que suceda nada..."

"Como somos sintoístas tiene sentido que estemos aquí." Dijo Kagami usando la lógica con un tono plano de voz.

Konata empezó a pensar seriamente por un momento, si en verdad iban a pasar la eternidad aquí, no podría soportar que no sucediera nada, además aparentemente ya están muertas, así que no importa si pregunta o no.

"Kagami,"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Saldrías algún día conmigo?" Dijo Konata sonrojándose de una forma que rara vez se ve en ella.

Kagami ni siquiera se inmutó con la pregunta y respondió inmediatamente. "Claro."

Konata fue tomada completamente desprevenida con la respuesta. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso fue demasiado fácil! Se supone que debiste ponerte completamente a la defensiva y toda tsundere."

"Konata si en verdad estamos muertas ya no tiene sentido que siga fingiendo, no quiero pasar la eternidad negándote." Dijo Kagami con ese simple tono de voz otra vez, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, se sonrojó y reformuló su respuesta. "Digo, no quiero decir que estaba fingiendo antes, esto solo lo hago porque aparentemente estamos muertas y estaré la eternidad contigo, si resulta que estamos vivas me arrepiento de aceptar salir contigo."

"¡Ah, maldición Kagamin!" Konata ya no soportó tal nivel de tsunderesidad (si es que esa es una palabra) la chica acaba de confesar que toda la vida ha actuado tsundere para fingir que no la ama, e inmediatamente se arrepintió diciendo que esto solo lo hace porque no tiene otra opción, esto ya fue demasiado, sobrepasa los niveles tolerables de Konata.

Konata tomó la cabeza de Kagami, levantó la suya y la besó profunda y apasionadamente.

"Yo no me arrepiento de esto Kagamin, y nunca lo haré." Dijo Konata al romper el beso con un tono firme de voz.

El corazón de Kagami empezó a latir muy rápidamente y un choque eléctrico pareció circular por su espina durante todo el beso. _¿Qué es está sensación? _Se preguntó Kagami a sí misma. _No lo sé, pero me encanta._ Inmediatamente Kagami tomó a Konata y le dio un profundo beso también, pero agarró a Konata por sorpresa cuando empezó a usar la lengua.

Esta vez esa sensación circuló por ambas chicas a la vez. _Oh Kagamin, nunca te imaginé como la seme, pero creo que te estás pasando un poco._ Pensó Konata al ver que Kagami estaba usando su mano libre para rasgar la ropa de Konata. "Kagamin, no crees que vas un poco de prisa."

"Konata, tenemos la eternidad para conocernos y salir a citas, ahora estoy hambrienta y TÚ eres mi presa."

Konata se quedó sin palabras al escuchar el sexy tono de voz que Kagami usó, delata completamente que ha querido hacer esto desde hace años. Después de unos cuantos besos franceses Kagami terminó de desnudar completamente a Konata y se arrancó su propia ropa.

"69" Dijo Kagami en el oído de Konata.

"Espera Kaga-" Konata intentó detener a Kagami, pero fue inútil, Kagami se dio la vuelta y empezó a lamer a Konata sin piedad.

"¡Ah, Kagami!" Gritó Konata, viendo que la defensiva era inútil, decidió tomar la ofensiva.

"¡Oh Dios, Konata!" Kagami gritó de placer.

"Increíble Kagamin, de repente ya había metido 2 dedos." Pero el festejo no le duró mucho cuando Kagami le insertó TRES dedos al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto Konata no se quedó atrás, parecía un duelo de quién podría hacer venir primero a la otra, ambas se rehusaban a perder, la batalla continuaba hasta que...

"Eh, disculpen..." Dijo Tsukasa un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. "Podrían bajarle un poco, me están excitando demasiado y para que alguien tan inocente como yo diga eso, significa que ya se están pasando." Miyuki solo asintió con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente Kagami se sonrojó al darse cuenta que seguían en la misma habitación con Tsukasa y Miyuki.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, una nube de humo se formó en el centro de la habitación y al esparcirse una figura bastante familiar para las chicas apareció en el centro de la habitación.

Todas gritaron a la vez. "¡Ryuk!"

"¡No soy Ryuk!" Dijo la figura. "Soy un shinigami que tomó la forma de un personaje conocido por ustedes para que no se asusten al ver mi verdadera forma, aún son muy jóvenes."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no tomaste la forma de Ichigo?" Preguntó Tsukasa.

"Porque Ichigo tiene de shinigami lo que yo de ángel. Ahora largo." Ordenó el shinigami mientras aparecía una puerta atrás de él.

"Espera, ¿Estamos en el Limbo cierto?" Preguntó Kagami con un tono sospechoso de voz.

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué nos dejas ir? No se supone que el Limbo es donde los no cristianos que no hicieron nada malo pasan la eternidad-"

"Niña tonta, desde cuándo crees en algo que escribió un humano hace 700 años, el Limbo en verdad es un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, donde las almas que tuvieron una experiencia cercana a la muerte esperan a ver si su cuerpo en verdad murió o no, resulta que sobrevivieron, así que salgan de aquí ahora antes de que me arrepienta."

Las chicas ya no cuestionaron nada y salieron por la puerta rápidamente. Al salir despertaron en la habitación de un hospital, y Konata gritó. "¡Ya lo recuerdo todo!" Levantando los brazos para hacer énfasis.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que se había roto el brazo derecho y le dolió demasiado moverlo, después de eso empezó a explicar. "Resulta que íbamos cruzando la calle cuando una chica super sexy se agachó para recoger algo y desde el ángulo donde estaba Kagami se le podía ver TODO, así que Kagami se desmayó por un sangrado nasal y corrimos para ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde y un camión nos atropelló a las 4, por suerte estabámos agachadas y no nos dio todo el impacto."

Kagami se sonrojaba cada vez más, mientras recordó lo que explicaba Konata.

"Siempre lo supe, Kagamin~"

"¿Que también me gustan las mujeres?"

"No, que cuando tuviéramos sexo sería una experiencia de otro mundo."

* * *

**Notas:** Otro one-shot, no suelo escribir M, pero esto me llegó en un momento de inspiración, aunque creo que se puede hacer pasar por T.


End file.
